39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Luke Cahill
Luke Cahill is the founder of Lucian Branch. 'History' Luke Cahill was the oldest of the four Cahill siblings. He was born in 1484 and was the founder of the Lucian Branch (though his death is unknown) . He was the eldest and was never satisfied with his portion of clues. This man's dream was to create a kingdom in which people would be treated fairly. However, Luke knew that he couldn't this on his own. He needed the 39 Clues for it. But, when his siblings falsely accused him of starting the fire that burnt down the family home and killed their father, he became more focused on revenge and destroying his siblings than his own dream. So, he left Ireland and went to England, where he became the rising star of King Henry VIII's court. Court life educated him that anything was not out of reach as long as one is willling to use bribery, blackmail, and other forms of "persuasion". So, Luke started to send spies to track his siblings and even told them to do whatever it takes to find their Clues. Before he went to London, there is a rumor that he had a diary containing what he knew, what really happened at the fire. It is said, that he gave it to someone he thought it would be a good idea to trust, his sister, Jane. Then she hid it somewhere for an unknown reason. Luke was the only of the other three siblings that Jane got along with on occasion.He is the only sibling known to have confrontations directly with Damien Vesper and Madeleine Cahill. 'Family' *Gideon Cahill - Father (deceased) *Olivia Cahill - Mother (deceased) *Thomas Cahill - Brother (deceased) *Katherine Cahill - Sister (deceased) *Jane Cahill - Sister (deceased) *Madeleine Cahill - Sister (deceased) *Louisa (Sister-in-Law) (deceased) *Winthrop Cahill - Son (deceased) *Toyotomi Hideyoshi- Nephew (deceased) *William Shakespeare- Great Nephew (deceased) 'Appearance and Personality' Luke Cahill is described as a thin, cruel looking man with dark hair by Dan. He is also said be "Sneakier than a serpent and even more deadly" by his younger sister, Katherine. 'Overview' 'The Maze of Bones' He appears on an old Irish portrait in the French catacombs, with his siblings. 'One False Note' In Venice, Amy dreams of his portrait back in France. ''The Sword Thief In [[The Sword Thief|''The Sword Thief]], part of the story of the fire that killed Gideon Cahill, and how Luke Cahill and his siblings were split apart, is revealed. 'Vespers Rising' Gideon gives all the siblings their serums. Luke immediately takes his and in the evening comes to warn his father that Vesper and co. are coming. After rescuing all the siblings he gets blamed for the fire by Katherine and Thomas and leaves to go to London. He later finds Madeleine and appoints her governess for his son, Winthrop, but eventually attempts to execute her, but she escapes. 'Talents' Strategy and planning, due to having taken the Lucian serum. He was the most cunning of his siblings. He was also the most ruthless of the original Cahill family. 'Online' He does not appear online except on his card when you enter it. 'Cards' * Card 115: Luke Cahill 'Trivia' *He had a dagger found by Sir Isaac Newton. *His motto was "Revenge Above All." *He was the only Cahill child (besides Madeleine) who was certain Lord Vesper set the fire. It has been theorized that Jane believes this as well, due to her love and trust of Luke. Category:Lucian Category:Historic Cahills Category:Founders Category:Lucian Category:The Maze of Bones Category:The Sword Thief Category:Vespers Rising Category:One False Note Category:Founders Category:Lucian Category:Cahill Family Category:Characters Category:Leaders Category:Males Category:Clues Category:Founders Category:Deceased Category:Fathers